Joyeux Noël
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Christmas present for WeAlwaysHaveParis. The team go to Paris on Christmas. Hodgins is planning a surprise for Angela with the help of Booth, Cam and Brennan while Sweets takes the kids to Disneyland, and loses two of them.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I wish I did though. Santa? There are some original characters.**

**Anyway, this is a Christmas gift for WeAlwaysHaveParis. The team go to Paris for Christmas with the kids. Apologies if the French is inaccurate as I don't speak French (I study Spanish – doesn't mean I know Spanish either) so I had to use a translator. Again sorry *cringes*. Also I know that the rides in Disneyland may not exist in ten years but I have to make do. I know there are some inaccuracies but anything in the future is possible. This is a two-shot so one tonight, one tomorrow.**

**Set around December 2022**

_Traîneau__sonnerie__, tu m'écoutes,  
__Dans__le couloir__, la neige __scintille__  
__Une belle vue__,  
__Nous sommes__heureux ce soir.__  
__Marcher dans__un paysage d'hiver._

Christmas was always the busiest time of year for Dulles Airport. There were people going back to their families, or people wanting to escape their families. Among these people was one family that was directly related but they had formed an emotional bond with each other that made them a family. They had spent Christmas together for the last few years, even though they all had their own children to spend Christmas with.

The first family had an olive-skinned male with near-black hair, a woman with nut-brown hair and pale skin. The oldest girl and the only boy looked more like their mother, the youngest girl was like their father, but had her mother's bright blue eyes. These were the Booths. The three children were named Katy, Izzie and Harry. Ten, nine and five respectively.

"Your name please?" asked the woman at the check-in desk.

"Booth." said Brennan. She handed the woman five passports. The woman checked each passport and typed onto her computer. She handed them boarding passes and wished them a good flight.

The second family, like the first, had three children. The father had curly reddish-brown hair and the mother was Eurasian with brunette hair. The two boys, eleven-year-old Michael and almost ten-year-old Damon, looked like their father. The girl, Katherine (twin to Damon), was the spitting image of her mother.

Cam and her son Jordan, who was seven, followed after the Hodgins and continued the same process as the previous families. Her husband, Paul, was extremely busy so he could not come on this vacation with the rest of them. Michelle couldn't come either as she was working as well.

The last family had Sweets and his long-term girlfriend Lisa and their daughter, six-year-old Allie. After the death of Daisy, Sweets found someone he enjoyed being with and loved. Allie looked exactly like her mother but had the nosy personality like her father.

Finally, they were all checked in and they had moved to the departure lounge to wait for their flight to Paris, France.

"Sweets, what are you doing?" asked Booth while he was trying to settle Harry down. Harry didn't like flying very much so both Brennan and Booth had to settle him as it was an almost eight-hour flight.

"I am reading a French translation book." answered Sweets.

"Why?" asked Hodgins. "You have me and Angela to help."

"I speak French as well." said Brennan.

"What if we lose you guys and none of us know how to ask a police to put a missing person's report out on you?" asked Sweets.

"Well, maybe we should have out phones on us so it is simply a case of calling and saying where you are." said Cam. "I was just reading the guide book, and there is a Disneyland."

As soon as the word Disneyland was said, the ears of the children pricked up.

"There is a Disneyland?" asked Katy.

"Mickey lives in Paris?" asked Jordan.

"We can see Princesses?" asked Allie.

"Does this mean we can go on all the cool rides?" asked Michael.

"I would hardly call rides at Disneyland cool." mumbled Angela.

"On the contrary, there is a very fast rollercoaster called Space Mountain 8 and there is Indiana Jones et le Temple du Péril." said Lisa.

"I don't mind going with the kids." said Sweets

"You are going to a theme park with about thirteen kids." said Hodgins.

"Bear in mind that this is Disneyland you are talking about. You'd need about four adults and not all the kids can go on the same rides." said Angela.

"Okay, someone is going to need to keep an eye on you so I may as well come." said Lisa.

"Why do I need to be kept an eye on?" asked Sweets.

"You and theme parks do not mix." said Booth.

"_Flight AF7629 to Paris CDG is now boarding. Please ensure that you have all your belongings and your boarding passes as you will not be allowed on the flight without one."_ a voice said over the tannoy.

"That is us." said Brennan collecting her bags.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Everyone had found their seats in business class and had strapped himself in. The flight was in the air and Harry had settled and fallen asleep on Booth.

Hodgins got out of his seat as soon as the seatbelt light went off. He walked over to Booth and said, "Booth I need to tell you something."

"What?" asked Booth.

"I am thinking of surprising Angela with us renewing our vows while we are in Paris." said Hodgins.

"Really?" asked Brennan, who had Izzie and Katy lying all over her.

"Well, our actually wedding wasn't exactly what we expected." said Hodgins.

"It wasn't what anyone was expecting." said Booth. "So what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we find someone to do the service, get an entirety ring and we do it under the Eiffel Tower." said Hodgins.

"Do you need me to do anything?" asked Brennan.

"I need you to get a dress for Angela. Don't make it obvious though. Make it either a midnight-blue or violet dress." said Hodgins. "You can take her shopping in the city."

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" asked Booth.

"If we can keep hush then we'll be okay." said Hodgins.

"Am I allowed to tell Cam because I think she would like to come shopping with Angela and me." said Brennan.

"Sure but that is it. It'll only be between us four." said Hodgins.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The hotel that they had booked was the Gare de Lyon Bastille that was about four stars and had enough room for the children in each room that they had booked. They had slept because of jet lag but Booth and Brennan still tired because they didn't get to sleep on the plane as their families had decided to sleep on top of them during the flight.

"Morning." said Sweets.

"Bonjour." said Brennan.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Cam.

"Well, I was thinking that Booth and I should do some sightseeing while the kids are at Disneyland." said Hodgins.

"What are Cam, Brennan and I supposed to do?" asked Angela.

"We were thinking of going shopping in the city." said Brennan.

"Wait, did you just say shopping? I thought you would like to go sightseeing." said Angela.

"I have been to Paris many times so I have seen all that I have needed to see. I have never bought clothes in Paris before so I was wondering if you and Cam wanted to come along." said Brennan sipping her coffee.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." said Angela.

"Just don't spend too much." said Booth.

"We won't. Speaking of which," said Brennan pulling out a pile of Euros, "here is some money to spend at Disneyland." she said handing the money to Sweets. Hodgins and Cam did the same.

"Okay, so we should reconvene here about seven this evening." said Angela.

"I was thinking that we reconvene at Disneyland." said Hodgins. "We can see the Christmas parade then."

"Fair enough. So we'll get going as soon as we have finished breakfast." said Booth.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Okay, so how are we going to do this because Jordan, Allie and Harry cannot go on the big rides?" asked Sweets.

"I can take them to Fantasyland where the rides are mainly for little kids." said Lisa.

"I bet they have It's a Small World." said Sweets.

"No way."

"Uncle Sweets." said Izzie. "Can I go with Lisa to Fantasyland? I don't like the big rides."

"Okay, you can come with me. I might need a second pair of hands." said Lisa. "Where are you going first?"

"I was thinking Adventureland." said Sweets.

"Okay so I will meet you back at Main Street when you are finished." said Lisa as she took Allie's hand. Izzie took Jordan and Harry's hands and set off towards the Sleeping Beauty Castle with Lisa in tow.

"So guys, what do you want to go on first?" asked Sweets.

"_Aladdin's __Enchanted Passage_." said Michael.

"Are you sure?" asked Sweets.

"I am sure." said Michael.

After they had gone to _Aladdin's __Enchanted Passage, _Katy had decided she wanted to go on the _Pirates of the Caribbean_, which was her favourite movie. By the time they had done all the rides in Adventureland, it was time to go to Discoveryland.

"Okay, so we have Damon, Kathy and… Wait where is Michael and Katy?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, where do we go first?" asked Booth.

"We need to find someone to perform the service so where is the US Embassy and someone with the power to perform a vow renewal." said Hodgins. They drove past Notre Dame on the Quai de Montebello and carried on up until Port Royal and drove straight onto Avenue Gabriel where the US Embassy. Once there, they walked into the building and walked to the reception desk.

"Bonjour." said the receptionist.

"Hello, we need to find someone who is able to perform a ceremony to renew marriage vows." said Booth.

"Are you both American citizens." said the receptionist.

"My wife and I are American." said Hodgins.

"Okay, we need to see your wife's identification to prove this." said the receptionist.

"Look, I haven't got our passports but this is supposed to be a surprise for my wife." said Hodgins desperately.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing that I can do." said the receptionist.

Hodgins and Booth left the embassy and sighed deeply.

"Now what?" asked Hodgins.

"You know what we can do. We can just do it and let someone perform the ceremony." said Booth.

"Like who?"

"Me. I represent the law and I have seen many weddings in my life time."

"I thought you were going to be my best man."

"Let Sweets be someone's best man for once."

"Okay, let's do it." said Hodgins.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Okay, so what dress should I buy?" asked Angela while she, Brennan and Cam were shopping at Au Printemps.

"I was thinking a dress in violet or midnight-blue." said Cam.

"Maybe with some silver shoes to match." said Brennan.

"Right, so let's get moving then." said Angela moving over to an assistant.

"Puis-je vous aider?" asked the female assistant.

"Oui, j'ai besoin de trouver une robe en bleu nuit ou violet, alors j'ai besoin de chaussures argentées. Pouvez-vous me conduire aux robes s'il vous plaît?" said Angela is a distinctive French accent.

"Oui, si vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plaît." said the assistant who walked in one direction towards the elevator. "De cinq étages."

"Merci." said Brennan.

"I didn't get a word of that." said Cam. "I speak Spanish."

"We are going to the fifth floor." said Angela. "Wait, why do I need a dress?"

"I spent all my clothing budget of a present for Michelle. Brennan, as you said, doesn't really do shopping unless she needs to." said Cam quickly. Angela raised her eyebrow but looked at the rack for a dress.

"You need to relax." whispered Brennan.

"I want to tell her but I don't want to see the look of disappointment on Hodgins' face especially after the whole everyone knowing about Angela being pregnant with Michael fiasco." Cam whispered back.

"Listen, she will not find out if we keep quiet and just act normally. Angela is very good at uncovering suspicious body language and she is relentless when it comes to getting information out of you." said Brennan. "Just act normally okay and everything will be alright." At that moment Brennan's phone rang and she answered, "Brennan."

"_Doctor Brennan, I don't wish to alarm you or Angela, but Katy and Michael have gone missing." _said Sweets on the other end of the phone.

"What?" asked Brennan with a hint of anger in her voice.

**To be continued… **


	2. Part Two

_Un__très __Joyeux Noël, __  
__Et __une bonne année.__  
__Espérons que __c'est__un bon, __  
__Sans aucune crainte._

"_YOU LOST OUR CHILDREN IN DISNEYLAND! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? WHY WEREN'T YOU KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM?" _shouted Angela down the phone.

"I'm sorry Angela, but I thought they were right beside me. They cannot have gone far." said Sweets nervously.

"_VOUS __CHATTE STUPIDE__!__"_

"Sorry, I don't understand you."

"_JUST FIND THEM!"_

The phone went dead and Sweets put it to his head. "Did your brother say anything about where he was going?" he asked the twins.

"No." said Damon.

"What about Katy, did she say where she was going?"

"No." said Kathy.

"Okay…" said Sweets looking around. He found someone who had a cap saying, 'We are here to help," and he walked over to the man and held the twins' hands so they didn't do a runner like Katy and Michael. "Excusez-moi, J'ai perdu deux chats, on est dix et l'autre est onze et ils sont un poulet et un garçon, respectivement. Pouvez-vous m'aider?"

"You have lost your cats and one of them is a chicken?" asked the man.

"Oh, you speak English." said Sweets. "I have lost two children and they are ten and eleven. The boy looks like the one holding my hand only taller and the girl looks like Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance Brennan? Is it her daughter you lost?" asked the man.

"Yes, and she is going to castrate me unless I find them." said Sweets.

"What are the names of the children?"

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins and Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth." said Sweets. "Can you ask them to wait outside the restaurant in Main Street USA?"

"Okay, I will make an announcement on the tannoy." said the man leaving Sweets standing with the twins.

"Come on kids, we'll go to get something to eat and then we'll wait for Michael and Katy." said Sweets walking towards the exit of Adventureland.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It took a quick trip to the café to calm Angela down before they could return to Au Printemps. Angela picked out a couple of dresses from the rack and was in the fitting room trying the dresses on.

"Do you think Angela would calm down if we tell her about Hodgins' surprise?" asked Cam.

"She might do but remember the look of disappointment that you feared that Hodgins would have if the surprise was spoilt." said Brennan looking at her phone.

"Katy is going to be okay. I think they may have wanted to use the bathroom but forgot to tell Sweets."

"I hope so because if they are not back by the time we meet them at Disneyland then I will use the Japanese martial arts form of jiu jitsu on his ass." said Brennan.

Angela emerged from the fitting room wearing a Chanel midnight-blue dress that looked like the dress Audrey Hepburn wore in _Breakfast at Tiffany's _only it was just above the knee.

"What do you think?" asked Angela.

"Wow, you look beautiful Ange." said Brennan.

"Are you sure it isn't too short?" asked Angela.

"Angela, you have worn shorter to Jeffersonian functions. The length is fine. Would it got with some tights though?" said Cam.

"I would say some thin ones though. It would look strange with the silver shoes." said Brennan. "I'll go and look for some."

Brennan got out of her seat and walked over to the shoe section of the floor they were on. Angela looked at the price of the dress and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, this is more than I thought."

"Angela, it is a Chanel dress that is in a Parisian department store. Of course it is going to be pricey." said Cam.

"Two hundred and fifty-nine Euros is pricey to you." said Angela. "It is a nice dress though."

"Do you want me to pitch in?" asked Cam.

"I have two hundred Euros though." said Cam.

"What about the other fifty-nine?"

Angela thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Here are the shoes that I thought would go well." said Brennan holding a pair of silver coloured heels. "I think they are in your size."

Angela removed the shoe from her left foot and placed the heel onto her foot.

"It fits fine but does it look with the dress?" asked Angela.

"It looks fine Angela." said Cam. "Shall we purchase it and then get some lunch? I fancy some éclairs."

"Sure, I am actually a little hungry." said Angela.

They made the purchase and made their way out of the store. Only for the alarms to go off. The security guard looked in the bag that Angela had her items in and saw that the items were purchased. He then checked the bag that Brennan was holding and found a lip-gloss that still had the security tag on.

"Did you pay for this?" asked the guard.

"I was looking in the makeup aisle but I did not take that lip-gloss." said Brennan.

"Then how did it come into your procession?"

"I must have knocked it by accident and it must have fell into the bag." said Brennan.

"Okay, come with me please. All of you." said the guard leading them to a room. "I am going to have to call the police."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth and Hodgins had driven to a jewellery store to find an eternity ring. "Wow, these rings look expensive." said Booth.

"I can afford it. I just need to find the perfect ring." said Hodgins.

"Bonjour." said the man behind the counter.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" asked Hodgins.

"Yes I do." said the man. "Are you looking for an engagement ring?"

"An eternity ring for my wife. I am planning a surprise vow renewal while we are in Paris." said Hodgins.

"What does her wedding ring and engagement ring look like?" Hodgins pulled out a picture that he had taken of Angela's left hand while she was sleeping on the plane. "How long have you been married?"

"Twelve years." said Hodgins.

"Okay, I think I have an idea of what ring to use." said the man going into a room behind the counter.

"He reminds me of Olivanders from Harry Potter." said Booth. The man returned with a clear plastic bag that had a gold ring with twelve diamonds embedded into the gold. "Wow that looks pretty."

"It is fifteen carat gold and the diamonds are of a very high clarity and cut." said the man. Hodgins took the ring out of the bag and inspected it carefully. "It was just imported today."

"Do you think this is good enough for Angela?"

"I think it is perfect for Angela." said Booth. Just then, Booth's phone rang and he answered, "Booth."

"_Booth, you might need to bail Angela, Cam and me out of jail." _said Brennan.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Sweets was sitting outside the restaurant that was on the edge of Main Street USA. The twins had ordered some hot dogs and fries and Sweets was waiting for Katy and Michael to emerge.

"Hey," said Lisa being trailed by Jordan, Allie, Harry and Izzie, "how did you lose Katy and Michael?"

"They were behind me and I thought they were there but when we were ready to go to Discoveryland, I counted the kids and I only had the twins." said Sweets.

"Uncle Sweets," said Izzie, "isn't that Katy right there by Mickey?"

Sweets turned his head towards the Meet Mickey area that was right by the restaurant and found Katy standing next to Mickey Mouse.

"That sneaky little…" murmured Sweets.

"Katy!" shouted Harry. Katy waved over to Sweets and he mimed, "Where is Michael?"

When Katy's go to meet Mickey was finished, Michael was brought up and Katy moved over to where everyone else was.

"Hi." she said.

"Where have you been?" asked Sweets.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom but I was scared of getting lost so I asked Michael to come with me and then the tannoy went off saying to come to Main Street but you weren't there so we went to meet Mickey." she explained.

"I called your mom and she was worried."

"Can you call her and tell her I am fine?" asked Katy.

"That would actually be a good idea." said Lisa taking her phone out. She dialled Brennan's number but it went straight to voice mail.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I find it strange that I thought that we would end up in jail because Angela had murdered Sweets." said Cam.

"I still don't know how that lip-gloss ended up in my bag." said Brennan.

"I cannot believe this has happened." said Angela.

"Booth will bail us out." said Cam. "Either that or he goes to the US Embassy."

"I'm sorry." said Brennan.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your first." said Angela.

"If I had checked my bag before we left then we wouldn't be in a French prison on the 23rd December and at risk of being extradited and banned from France." said Brennan.

"Listen, it was an accident and as soon as the police realise that it was an accident they'll release us." said Cam.

"Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, votre caution an été posté." said the policeman.

"Our bail has been posted." said Brennan standing up.

Once they collected their belongings, they met Booth and Hodgins out in the waiting area.

"Hey." said Booth. "What happened?"

"A lip-gloss fell into my bag and we got arrested." said Brennan.

"Now we just want to get out of here." said Angela.

"And get some food because I am hungry." said Cam.

"What time are we meeting Sweets?" asked Booth.

"About five. It is two now." said Hodgins. "Food sounds good."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth, Hodgins, Brennan, Angela and Cam paid for their tickets into Disneyland and met Sweets, Lisa and the kids at Main Street USA. Thankfully, Brennan and Angela did not flip at Sweets for losing the kids. They had a rough day themselves.

"The parade starts at half five so shall we go and get a place?" asked Lisa.

"Sure." said Brennan.

"What did you get up today?" asked Sweets.

"We got arrested but everything is fine now." said Angela.

"It was a mistake over a lip-gloss." said Cam.

"We did buy some stuff before we got arrested." said Brennan. "Well, Angela did."

By the time they go to the parade barriers, the area was packed and the music started over the loud speakers.

"Ange, before the parade starts, I have a surprise for you." said Hodgins opening the box to reveal the ring to Angela. "While we are in Paris, I was thinking we could renew our vows. I know our actual wedding was not what we planned so I was thinking that you have always wanted to get married in Paris; we could do a small mock-up of the wedding you wanted. Only Booth will be performing the ceremony. What do you say?"

Angela looked shocked for a moment and said, "Yes, of course."

Hodgins smiled brightly and kissed Angela passionately as the surrounding people applauded.

"Best Christmas ever." said Booth kissing the top of Brennan's head.

"Best Christmas of your life so far." said Brennan.

The End


End file.
